Beauty and the Brute
by the frustrated writer
Summary: When Mark opened his eyes, Izzie saw naked pain and trepidation in them which surprised her. Whatever wall Mark had built to protect him from emotional crises has finally cracked. Warning: scenes written in graphic detail. Please read and review!
1. Innocent Drink from a Poisoned Well

A/N – Although Christmas is a stressor for me, I've decided to include a special Christmas episode for all Mark/Izzie lovers out there. They really do make a beautiful couple, come to think of it. ;p

"Suck," Mark ordered, not even looking at Izzie. "Over here." He guided Izzie's hand over the breast. "Come on, Stevens. Don't be shy."

Izzie was fuming. _Sloan is such a sleazy, cocky bastard with all his innuendoes._ She hated being paired with Dr. Sloan, though his surgeries were quite interesting and he asks her difficult questions. It compelled her to study doubly hard the night before in order to stump him. Rolling her eyes, she followed Mark's command and began suctioning the blood from the patient's breast.

"What approach would you have recommend for this patient?" Mark asked, busily cauterizing the bleeders.

"Subpectoral approach," Izzie replied, holding the pair of saline breast implants in her hand. "This prevents fibrosis and would look more natural."

Mark nodded, clamping another bleeder and holding the clamp upright. "Touch me."

"Huh?"

Mark chuckled, clamping yet another bleeder. "Touch your cautery tip to my clamp. I'll hold it up and you cauterize."

Izzie rolled her eyes for the nth time. "You could just tell me to clamp and cauterize it."

"I like your naughty mind, Dr. Stevens." Mark winked at her. "It just so happens that's how the way we talk in New York. I just moved here. Old habits die hard."

"That's not the only habit that's hard to get rid of," Izzie muttered under her breath.

"Are you pertaining to the 'dirty mistress' thing?"

"I did not say anything, Dr. Sloan." Izzie cocked her head to one side and acted confused. "Must have been your imagination."

Mark looked at her, studying her for the first time. "You've been stereotyped in this hospital as this hot lingerie model-turned-doctor before. In my previous surgeries where you've been my intern, you've proven that my initial impression was just what it was---a result of bad publicity."

Izzie bowed her head in shame. However cocky or arrogant he was, Sloan was still her attending. She sighed.

"I am what I am, Stevens. I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. And I don't apologize for being what I am." Mark stated.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Pour me a drink, Joe." Mark sat on the bar stool, grabbing some peanuts.

Joe slid a glass in front of him. "You're becoming a regular here, Mark."

"It sure beats drinking alone in my hotel room, getting bored." He gulped down his drink. "Another one, Joe."

"Hey." Izzie sat down a couple of stools away. "Can I join you?"

Mark didn't even turn his head but just glanced at Izzie through the corner of his eyes. "Until now, I didn't realize you had the hots for me, Stevens. Be my guest." His voice was flat and sarcastic.

Izzie sat down beside him, her beer in tow. "I owe you a drink," she said simply.

"You don't owe me anything, Stevens." Mark downed his drink again and gestured for another one.

Izzie motioned to Joe to place Mark's order in her tab. She faced Mark squarely. "Yes I do." Izzie sighed heavily before she began. "First of all, I would like to thank you. Ever since I told you that you would have to earn my respect, I've noticed that you have gone out of your way to 'teach' me. You never did that for the others and I would just like to say that I appreciate that."

She fidgeted in her seat, not sure if Mark was listening to her. "Also, I would like to apologize for being rude this morning. That comment was uncalled for. You are, after all, my attending and I am your intern."

"Start by calling me, Mark." Finally, he looked at her and said in earnest. "Buy me another drink, Stevens."

Izzie grinned, popping some peanuts in her mouth. She looked at his choice of drink. "Scotch for Dr. Sloan and a double-shot tequila for me, Joe."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I thought she hated him," Cristina remarked as she threw a dart at the board.

Puzzled at the scene, George just witnessed that moment Izzie joined Sloan and even bought him a drink. "I thought so too."

"What's up with them?" Meredith had arrived, drinking from George's beer bottle.

"Hey, get your own." George grabbed his bottle from Meredith, then gave it back to her as an afterthought. "Never mind. I'll get another one." He eyed her suspiciously. "I don't trust where those lips have been."

Meredith playfully slapped George's arm and giggled.

Cristina frowned, studying the couple on the bar carefully. "Izzie looks like she's halfway to getting drunk."

"Oh no, Izzie's at her worst when she gets drunk."

Shaking her head at Meredith's understatement, Cristina was not amused. "Izzie's worse than you-sleeping-around-when-you're-wasted. She becomes this sad, pathetic, emotional creature."

Meredith was concerned. "George, let's get her out of here."

Cristina threw another dart and laughed. "Aw, come on. Let her feed 'The Beast." It's time for her to get over Denny. I bet McSteamy can really make her forget about Denny whatsisname for a couple of hours."

Alex hung his coat on the back of a chair. "Yeah, let her have some. I bet you twenty, Sloan's going to get her drunk and bring her to his hotel room."

Cristina grabbed the darts off the board and threw in another twenty on the table.

George and Meredith looked at each other. "She's our friend!" Meredith exclaimed, already marching down to the bar. George suddenly stood in her way.

"She's a big girl, Mer. She can handle herself."

Meredith turned around and added another twenty on the table. "My money's on Sloan."

George grunted in disgust. "Pigs." He added another bill on the pile. "My twenty's on Izzie."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

You think something will happen to Mark and Izzie?

Please R & R!


	2. The Dirty McDeed

I just couldn't resist! I felt a writer's vibe with this pairing! Ho ho ho!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Izzie gasped and sat upright on the bed. After a few moments of shock, her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. She instantly relaxed and settled back to her fluffy pillow, smiling to herself and wishing she could go back to that dream she was having.

"Hmmm." She had a really nice dream last night. Someone was torridly kissing her, with hands all over the right places, and made her moan and thrash about a lot. _Thank God_, she thought while shifting to her right side. _George and Meredith didn't come home with me last night or they would've checked up on me._ She giggled. _Otherwise, they would've caught me having a very erotic dream. _A strange thought occurred to her at that moment. _How was I able to go home?_ The three of us rode together to Joe's. Like in slow motion, she vaguely remembered George and Meredith telling her that they're going back to the hospital because of a four-vehicle crash, telling her to hitch a ride with…

Izzie opened one eye and kicked the man off her bed with all her might. She instantly jumped up from the bed and ran to get the cordless phone on her dresser. She was about to dial 911 when a familiar voice stopped her. Izzie turned around slowly, cringing with embarrassment.

"Women I go to bed with are usually eager to greet me 'good morning' in more pleasurable ways than that." Stark naked and groaning, Mark Sloan got up from the floor on the other side of the bed, rubbing his butt.

Izzie's eyes grew as round as saucers and dropped the phone. "Can you please cover yourself?! Someone might come inside and see you like that!" Realizing that she too was naked, she angrily snatched a pillow he offered her and started walking sideways to where her robe was.

Grinning, Mark complied by wrapping the sheet around his waist. He sat down on the bed. "Breakfast? I'm ravenous." He emphasized as his eyes twinkled.

Memories of last night came back in lightning speed and increasing clarity. _No wonder, my dream felt so vivid._ She sat on her Lazy Boy and buried her face in her pillow. "This can't be happening."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hahaha! They are so cute! This story is unravelling all by itself. I'm open to all kinds of comments and suggestions.


	3. Cat and Mouse

"How could you guys leave me alone with Sloan last night?" Izzie whispered furiously, falling in step with George and Meredith during rounds and hurriedly tying her hair in a loose bun.

The rest of the interns began snickering, except for George who was fiddling with the bell of his stethoscope.

"Stevens, glad of you to join us. You're late," Bailey interjected, not looking up from the chart she was reading and entering a room. "Good morning, Ms. Bello." Bailey smiled at the lady seated on the bed.

Meredith took the chart from Bailey's outstretched hand. "Victoria Bello, 48 y/o, female, dermatologist, from New York, came in due to enlarging skin lesions on bilateral lower extremities for 2 years. Biopsy was done 4 mos. prior and was diagnosed with Melanoma. She has a history of prior use of tanning beds and a family history of Melanoma, first cousin. Vital signs are within normal limits. Physical examination of the lower extremities showed a 1.0 cm dark brown raised lesion with irregular borders on the dorsal side of right thigh and a 5 mm dark brown raised lesion with irregular borders on the lateral side of the left leg. Rest of the PE was unremarkable. She's scheduled today for nevus removal under Dr. Sloan."

Bailey nodded at Meredith. "What are the risk factors of developing Melanoma?"

"UV exposure and close family history of Melanoma."

"O'Malley, what are the signs you are looking for in a suspicious skin lesion," Bailey inquired.

"It's _ABCD_. Asymmetry, Border, Color, and Diameter," George replied, still avoiding Izzie's eyes.

Bailey raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Elucidate, Karev."

Alex smirked. "One side of the lesion would not be the same as the other half. Borders are irregular and notched. There would be different colors in the skin lesion. Diameter should be more than or equal to 1.0 cm."

Bailey turned to Izzie who was still glaring at George. "Stevens, would you like to add anything else?"

Surprised, Izzie suddenly smiled and forgot about George. "Risk factors are being Caucasian with fair skin, hair, and eyes, and _constant rather than intermittent_ UV exposure. Only 10 percent of Melanoma runs in families. Apart from what Dr. O'Malley has said, I'd like to add that the sudden appearance of a skin lesion is the most important sign."

A dreaded voice cut in. "That's certainly a _mouthful_," Dr. Sloan emphasized, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. All of the other interns watched as Izzie blushed furiously.

Impressed at Izzie and blissfully unaware of the tension in the room, Bailey gave a hint of a smile and handed her the chart. "Alright, she's all yours."

Izzie frowned at Dr. Sloan. Before she could protest, Bailey turned around and left the room with other interns in tow. Clutching the patient's chart, she jogged to catch up with Bailey. "Dr. Bailey, I'm still supposed to be shadowing someone, aren't I? Why am I being assigned to Sloan alone?"

Bailey suddenly stopped in her tracks which made the other interns collide into one another. "He requested me to assign him only one intern. So I gave him you." She looked up at Izzie and crossed her arms as if bracing for a fight. "You have a problem with that, Stevens?"

Backing off, Izzie threw her hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, Dr. Bailey. Thank you."

Returning to the patient's room, Izzie saw Dr. Sloan perched on the bed and busily regaling the patient with stories of his practice in New York. The patient was giggling and batting her eyelashes at the plastic surgeon.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Ahem."

Dr. Sloan was still grinning as he got up from the bed and turned to look at Izzie who was eyeing him murderously. "Jealous?"

Ignoring the surgeon, Izzie went to the patient and held out the consent form. "Dr. Bello, I'm sure Dr. Sloan has already explained the procedure and the possible complications. Can you sign here please?"

The patient smiled and signed the form. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, oh you know." She waved her hand. "Call me Vicki. Mark was my colleague in New York." She gave back Izzie's pen and chart.

Izzie plastered a smile on her face. "There's nothing going on between Dr. Sloan and I. He's just in the habit of talking like that." She turned on her heels and quickly left the room. Izzie felt someone suddenly grip her arm and she turned around.

Mark was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You can't be jealous. _Seriously_?" He was mocking her.

Izzie cocked her head to one side. "I will not even acknowledge that you had the gall to ask me that, Dr. Sloan," she emphasized and went over to the nurses' station. She informed the nurse of the signed consent.

Apparently, Mark followed her to the station. "Can we talk?" He eyed his surroundings suspiciously. "Somewhere a lot less public. It's about last night."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On hindsight, I guess you guys have been wondering where Derek or Addison are in the story. I will explain about their lack of appearance as the story evolves. I'm currently enjoying the cat and mouse routine between them. Too much MerDer angst in the real GA is beginning to bore me.

Please, please R & R! Thanks!


	4. The NotSoSecret Secret

She was waiting for him at the locker room, visibly annoyed. "What's your problem, George? You've been avoiding me the whole day."

George opened his locker tentatively, then sat down on the bench. "Everybody saw you at the bar with Sloan last night."

"Yeah, I bought him a drink. So what?" Izzie shrugged her shoulders.

"You," George started, looking down on his shoes "started to get drunk. We were on call last night and were paged to come to the hospital so Mer and I left you with Sloan. He took you home, right?" He was hinting at something.

"Can I tell you a secret?" There was the look, the look after The Beast had been fed. A _pleading_ look of the can-I-tell-you-since-you're-my-best friend kind.

George looked at her, dreading the worst. "You did, didn't you?" He faced Izzie, straddling the bench. "Did he take you to his hotel room?"

As if on cue, Cristina and Meredith entered the locker room. "Ooh. Izzie and McSteamy!" Cristina began unlacing her rubber shoe. "So did he?"

Izzie blew out some air in revulsion. _I knew I hoped too much in keeping this a secret._ "Okay, to set the record straight _I_ brought McSteamy home to the house and did the McDeed. Happy now?"

"Aww, I lost my twenty bucks!" Alex came around the other side of the lockers. He handed over his twenty to George. "I can't believe you won, O'Malley."

"George!" was Izzie's outcry. "You guys made a bet about me sleeping with Sloan?!"

Nonchalantly, Cristina got another twenty-dollar bill Meredith handed her, added her own bill, and gave these to George who was too ashamed to look at Izzie. She sat down and snorted. "Yeah. I didn't know Bambi here would win."

Izzie's hands were on her hips. She was looking down at George who was still seated on the bench, his head bowed. "You placed a bet that I would bring McSteamy home?! You knew I couldn't stand being alone with that guy for five minutes!"

George looked up, stammered. "Honestly, I placed a bet on you that Sloan won't be able to convince you to go back to his hotel room." He pointed at Cristina. "She started it!"

Cristina mimicked what George said in a shrilly voice and slammed her locker shut. "Well, sore winner. You didn't specify that. Although we," she gestured towards Meredith and Alex, "thought you meant that Izzie would be able to resist McSteamy, you still win because McSteamy didn't get to bring Izzie back to his hotel room."

"Seriously!" Izzie stormed out of the locker room.

Taking a bite of his apple, Alex looked at Cristina, who shrugged at Meredith, who patted George's shoulder.

"What's the big fuss? So she fed The Beast?" Alex lied down on the bench, still munching on his apple.

"Because of all people, she did it with the one person she hated most," George replied.

Meredith frowned slightly. "You know what they say about 'hating' someone. It means Izzie feels something strongly for Sloan."

Cristina's eyes bulged out and made a silent "Oh."

"Okay," George interrupted their train of thought. "Not hate, but rather dislike."

"Alcohol takes away inhibition," Alex supplied. "Izzie must've been attracted to Sloan but, to use O'Malley's term, she just dislikes him because he is an ass."

Meredith and Cristina laughed out loud. Meredith pointed an accusing finger at Alex. "Speak for yourself, Alex."

"He is an ass but he is the best there is in his field," Alex stated. "And I do not normally say this but the dude's a man's man, you know. He's has his way with the women, has talented hands, and _seriously_ loaded." Alex looked contented and wondered out loud. "I think I have the makings of becoming a 'Sloan' myself." He gestured with his hand. "Anyway, so when Izzie got drunk, her restraint vanished, and she took him home. Women usually do that to me."

Cristina seconded but ignored Alex's last remark. "Probably seduced McSteamy even." She wrinkled her nose. "Eew. I can't imagine Izzie seducing someone."

"Isn't that great, George," Meredith said happily. "I was getting worried about Izzie, you know. At least, this would take her mind off things for a while."

George was unconvinced. "Or maybe even digging a deeper hole for herself."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And the winner is…(drum roll) O'Malley!

Wondering what Mark told Izzie? Up next!

Thanks for your very generous reviews! Happy holidays!


	5. Back to New York

"What are we doing inside the storage room? Someone might see us." Izzie was frowning, both of her hands on her hips. Placing a finger to my lips, I had gently pushed her from the nurses' station inside the storage room for us to talk.

"I just wanted to tell you something." I was leaning on the door with my arms crossed. I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it again. I didn't know how to begin.

"Well," Izzie asked, expectantly.

_She wasn't going to make this easy for me. Here goes_. "I'm going back to New York for a few months." I gave her my most charming smile and handed her my card. "If you ever miss me, don't hesitate to call. I'll be on the next flight back."

She rolled her eyes at me. "If I take it, you'll let me go now?"

I chuckled, still holding out my card. "Yes, I'll let you go," I emphasized, "_for now._"

She picked up the card like a repulsive creature. "Fine," she replied, impatient to go back outside. "Can you please move?"

Opening the door for her, I backed out of the way and let her slip past me, inhaling her scent. "You'll call," I predicted, winking at her as she glared back at me. I waited a few minutes inside before I walked out of the storage room and almost bumped into Addison.

With an eyebrow raised, Addison knew I was up to something. "The OR's that way." She pointed to the other side of the nurses' station where a distinct signage was lit up above the swinging double doors.

"I was looking for a mop. Just wanted to clean up some mess," I smiled at her. "Where are you off to?"

Forgetting about seeing me coming out, she smiled and winked at me then went inside the storage room. I leaned over the station and got my patient's chart. While I was quickly scribbling my discharge orders, I noticed Karev coming out of the OR, looking left and right, jogged around the station to where I was and went inside the storage room. I shook my head in disbelief.

A nurse was about to go inside the storage room when I stopped her and handed her my patient's chart. "Carry these out _stat_. My patient wants to go home _now_." Pursing her lips in annoyance, she took the chart from my hand and still proceeded in turning the door knob. I promptly changed tactics and implored to her with my signature smile. "She really wants to go home. Please?" The nurse blushed, taken aback, and rushed off to do my bidding.

I laughed to myself all the way to the call room.

888888888888888888888

I reclined my seat and stretched out my legs. Sipping the whiskey the flight attendant handed me, I closed my eyes and relished the events in the past few days. I smiled contentedly.

_Seattle seems promising. It may not be New York with all the hustle and bustle going around, but it held a different kind of excitement. Particularly, when my thoughts would stray to a certain blond intern who always seems to be irritated in my presence. _

_She's definitely not my type. I never liked blondes; they don't look intelligent nor even interesting to talk to. And I never bothered with women who obviously didn't like me. I mean why bother to woo women like that when I could already be engaged in other 'activities.' In addition to that, I never like working with interns. Come to think of it, even other attendings for that matter. Interns are a breed of walking liabilities. I have to admit though, this woman is 'the total package' with 'spunk' stamped all over it. So far, she's been brilliant in all my surgeries and adept in her skills. And she's a tigress in bed._

A dark thought crossed my mind when I recall that night. I shook my head. _She's not stupid_.

8888888888888888888888

Sorry for updating late. My mind's been on vacation. Please bear with me if the story seems slow in revealing the plot. Mark has to go back to NY for now. Please leave a review!

What was that dark thought? Hmm. Take a wild guess and let me know in your review! Thanks!


	6. The Invitation

A/N – Sorry for the long wait! I got sidetracked with work. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm bored, George." Izzie just finished eating a slice of pumpkin pie and is currently munching on an apple she filched from Alex's locker. "Seriously! We have run out of patients!"

George was lying beside Izzie on the hospital bed along the basement hallway. "Izzie, it's December. People will try to stay out of the hospital this month. You know how it goes; we only get cases for stat procedures these days." He sighed. "I'm bored too, you know." He eyed Izzie's apple and was already reaching out to take a bite from Izzie's hand when she lightly slapped the back of his hand. "You're cranky."

"No, I'm not. Just hungry."

"But you ate lunch and had dessert already," George whined and reached out for the apple again. Izzie rolled her eyes and acquiesced.

"Well, we're just so benign these days that I can't seem to do anything but eat. Just maybe for a lack of better things to do," Izzie shrugged it off.

Cristina showed up at the door with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. "I am a surgeon! I am a surgeon! Not an interior decorator! Get up, you two, and lend us a hand. We have to come up with a theme for the Annual Christmas party for the Department." Cristina turned around in a huff, once again leaving the two of them alone.

Izzie placed both her hands under her chin. "I suppose you're bringing Callie?"

George placed an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. We'll make it a threesome. You can go with us."

She clapped her hands in delight. "Thanks a lot, George. If it weren't mandatory, I'd rather stay home and bake. I really don't feel like going to any party."

George looked at Izzie. "What you went through is no joke, Izzie. But you got past that and survived. This is now your life – the hospital. You have to go, not because it's required of you, but because it's Christmas and this is time to be with your family – that's us."

She cleared her throat and blinked back her unshed tears. "I try, George. I try everyday to take one step at a time each day and not take a step back." Izzie smiled with exaggerated cheerfulness and got up from the bed. "Enough about me. We have to go help Cristina with the decorations. I already have a theme."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good morning, Dr. Sloan," Alyssa straightened her back in her chair as soon as her boss entered the clinic. She nervously shuffled through the mail and handed these to him. "Your patients sent you their gifts for Christmas." Dr. Sloan is usually a taciturn and sarcastic man. He never spoke to her unless needed and she could tell that even then, his words spoken to her were measured.

Mark Sloan removed his favorite leather motorcycle jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He glanced at the pile of handsomely wrapped presents from his patients and nodded to his secretary in greeting. He went inside his clinic and plopped on the winged high back chair. Mark tossed his mail casually on the coffee table and thanked Alyssa for the coffee she set on the table.

"What's the schedule for the week?"

"There are no procedures due this week or the next, Doctor. Would you like some cookies with your coffee?" Alyssa smiled and offered Christmas cookies. "I baked them myself."

Mark gave a wan smile and obliged, decapitating a Santa cookie. "Thanks."

His secretary blushed and retreated back to her desk.

In his office, Mark was left alone to brood over his thoughts. _I'm bored. No surgeries. Nothing excites me anymore._ Just as he was about to close his eyes and rub his forehead, he glimpsed the corner of a burgundy-colored envelope with a postal stamp from Seattle. Trying to hide his growing excitement, Mark frowned a little. A hint of a smile was already tugging at the corners of his mouth as he opened the envelope. It was an invitation to the Annual Christmas party from the Department of Surgery two days from now.

Mark jumped up from his chair and went to his secretary's desk with a beaming smile. "Book me a flight to Seattle tomorrow for the next day. Take a vacation, compensated of course." His eyes were twinkling. "Make it a _long_ one, Alyssa."

Dumbstruck at her boss's sudden change in behavior, Alyssa stammered. "Of-of course, Doctor. Why, thank you." She shook her head in disbelief that her normally-surly employer even knew her name.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Where was it?_ Izzie was rummaging the contents of her locker when a black credit card-looking business card fell down on the floor. _Here it is._ She began dialing the number on the card, at the same time ignoring the sudden quickening of her heartbeat.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here's your ticket, Doctor," Alyssa handed him the airline ticket the next day. "You had a couple of calls that came in when you left in the afternoon."

Mark was busy fixing his things from his desk and asked her without looking up. "Tell them I've gone on vacation. They left a message?"

"Calls actually came from only one caller, a Dr. Stevens of Seattle Grace. She's asking if you're coming to the Christmas party tomorrow."

At the mention of Izzie's name, Mark suddenly looked up with undisguised pleasure only to frown at his secretary. "Did you tell her I'm flying over to Seattle tomorrow?"

Taken aback once again with Dr. Sloan, Alyssa maintained her composure and replied. "No, Doctor. I only told her that she can try and contact your mobile but she said she didn't want to. Anyway, I told her I'll tell you today when you come in but not to hope too much because I did tell her that you're planning to go on vacation."

Mark raised his eyebrows expectantly. "And?"

"And what, Doctor?"

"What was her reaction?" Mark was seemingly looking down intently on a notepad, poised as if to jot something down.

Finally clueing in to what this Dr. Stevens is to Dr. Sloan, Alyssa laughed inwardly. "I found it weird that she seemed relieved that you were going away." She noticed Mark's jaw harden slightly. "But I sensed a hint of disappointment in her tone."

He prodded her slightly. "_Hint_ of disappointment? What tone?"

Gesturing offhandedly, Alyssa examined her ruby red nails in her other hand. "Just a woman's intuition, Doctor. She's not being honest with herself," she finished bluntly, looking at Mark straight in his eyes. "I think she wanted you to go to the Christmas party."

For the first time in the three years she had worked with Dr. Sloan, he gave Alyssa a genuine smile of happiness. "Didn't I mention I'm giving you an extra Christmas bonus?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you guys like the chapter!

More soon over the weekend, I promise!


	7. Fierce GreenEyed Monster Rears Its Ugly

A/N – Hospital is becoming chaotic again as per usual. Sorry for the long wait. Seems I can only update during weekends. Read and review please!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For the first time in years, Izzie actually dreaded to dress up for a formal occasion. Meredith and Callie had dragged her along when they shopped for formal gowns yesterday. They had pretty much picked out her outfit for her. She knew they already have things prepared a week before but pretended to buy stuff so they could dress her up. They knew she didn't prepare for tonight.

Izzie pinned up her hair and carefully applied her make-up. She stood in front of the full-length mirror. She couldn't have cared less what she looked like. It reminded her so much of the night Denny passed away. She felt so alone and miserable at that moment.

_Everybody has someone, except me._ Tears threatened to spill. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She wondered how life would have been changed if Denny were alive. Izzie forcefully pushed these thoughts aside. She busied herself by dumping her lipstick and powder inside her bejeweled clutch.

Continuous honking of a car jolted back Izzie from her reverie. _That's probably Alex._ She picked up the hem of her gown and ran downstairs. "I'm coming," she yelled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She watched from the sidelines as couples slow-danced to the music. Izzie admired her surroundings and smiled despite herself. It was a very good idea to actually hire a decorator for the place. Cristina practically applauded Izzie's great idea as a solution to their problem of decorating.

Christmas is one of Izzie's favorite holidays. She gazed at the huge garland of fresh pine adorned with gold and red velvet ribbons hanging from the ballroom ceiling and the twinkling yellow lights from the grand Christmas tree in the middle of the ballroom. She could hear the tinkling of the champagne glasses and laughter all around the room. Cristina was busy arguing with Burke who was lovingly looking down at his enraged girlfriend with a smile on his face. She smiled at two couples on the dance floor. Meredith and Derek were wrapped around each other, seemingly in a dance, while Alex was expertly twirling around a giggling Addison. Izzie can't seem to do anything this evening but sigh.

Meanwhile, Addison was looking around the room over Alex's shoulder as they were dancing and saw Izzie sitting all alone in the table, sipping champagne. "Alex, why don't you dance with Izzie for a while? I just want to catch my breath."

Smugly, Alex looked down at her and whispered something in her ear which earned him a playful slap on the arm. Addison giggled again. Alex escorted her to Izzie's table and came back with a champagne glass for Addison. "Come on, Izzie." Alex pulled a reluctant Izzie and guided her to the dance floor. "I promise not to step on your toes."

"What about Addison?" Izzie looked back sadly at her table where Addison now sat, wishing she were back there. Alex pulled her into his arms.

"She's just catching her breath," Alex replied, not able to tear his eyes from Addison.

Izzie was smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Alex. Thanks for the lift a while ago." She had ridden to the hotel with Alex and Addison. George had left early to fetch Callie. "Ouch." Something had irritated her right eye. She stopped dancing and pried her eye open. "Can you check what got into my eye?"

Alex leaned and tipped her chin up. "It's a dangling eyelash. Wait, don't move." Alex blew softly on Izzie's eye. He gently got the eyelash from her cheek. "There, it's gone."

Izzie blinked back twice and slowly focused on a hand clamped on Alex's shoulder.

"May I cut in," an all-too-familiar baritone inquired, subtly pulling Alex out of the way. Instead of telling the intruder to go to hell, Alex took one look at Mark Sloan and took off to where Addison sat who was busily talking to Richard.

A pair of steely blue eyes locked with Izzie's. Her heart leaped. _He's here._ She frowned slightly. _Why is he here?_

"What are you doing with Karev?" It had sounded like an accusation. His jaw was hardened. Mark pulled Izzie against him not so gently. She glared at him, refusing to answer. Just then, the music changed into one of Izzie's favorite songs and she smiled reflexively. "I love this song."

Mark relaxed his hold and pulled Izzie a little closer to him. He was late. The flight had been delayed and the traffic going to the hotel was terrible. Mark mentally berated himself for acting like a high school boy on his first dance. He had breezed in the ballroom with his clammy hands tucked inside his pockets. Immediately scanning the crowd for Izzie, Mark swore under his breath when he saw Karev stopped dancing with Izzie and kissed her in the middle of the dance floor. His jaw tightened. He knew he had no right to ask and absolutely no right to expect an answer.

"Why are you here," Izzie asked, ignoring his question. She was trying hard not to notice how elegant and handsome he looked in a tuxedo. He had a cute little red bow tie, unlike the other men in the room.

"You called me," Mark simply replied, openly admiring her. Izzie wore a pale gold satin one-shouldered gown that accentuated her every curve. "You look beautiful."

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. "Thanks," she replied stonily. "I called _your office_ because Dr. Webber asked me to confirm which consultants were attending. You were the only one who didn't reply. The invitation said RSVP." It wasn't exactly a lie. Dr. Webber did tell the interns to confirm but she volunteered to do it because she knew Mark was the only one who didn't reply.

To his surprise, Mark was actually enjoying the dance with Izzie, even her barbed remarks. He had to admit, he had missed her. No one challenged him like she did. Mark Sloan always got what he wanted; he doesn't take no for an answer. And what he wanted right now was Izzie Stevens, who seemed hell-bent on disliking him at this moment. The song ended and as if on cue, Mark grabbed Izzie by the hand and led her to the balcony, grabbing a couple of champagne glasses from a waiter passing by.

Izzie was panicking! Sitting on the ledge, she crossed her arms and glowered at Mark who was purposely blocking the entrance door. "Why did you bring me here?"

In two long strides, Mark stood in front of her and braced his hands on both sides of the ledge. His mouth crushed hers with a fierceness and urgency that astonished them both. Like a dam that had burst, their kiss deepened. Izzie placed her arms on Mark's chest and tried to push him weakly but ended up going around his neck and leaning on him for support. Mark heard a faint rustle of the curtain. He gently placed his hands on Izzie's shoulders and ended the kiss. Trying to suppress his raging libido, he took a few deep breaths and held Izzie at arms-length.

Mark ran a hand through his hair. He handed her one of the champagne flutes and drank from the other in his hand. He looked at the full moon, then at her. Under the moonlight, she looked like a beautiful golden Greek goddess_. An enraged goddess who's ready to smite my head off. _

"Because I wanted to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

_Because I haven't been the same since I left Seattle. _

He stepped forward again and tucked a stray golden strand. "Let's go somewhere more private," Mark cajoled under his breath.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They made love over and over the whole night, as if to compensate for the months they had been apart. Breathless, Izzie lied down on her side and closed her eyes. _I never knew it could be this great._

Mark faced her, his head resting on his hand. He smiled contentedly at his golden-haired goddess sprawled beside him on the bed. He had actually missed her. He was never a guy who grew dependent on anyone and yet this woman actually made him feel like wanting to wake up every morning beside her. It had been a great night, although there was only one thing that bothered him. Karev had kissed Izzie and she had let him.

Mark was furious with himself for leaving Seattle in the first place. But he knew he needed the space to sort out whatever he's feeling for Izzie. At first, he tried to suppress it, dismissing it as attraction. Then, it disturbed him that nothing gave him pleasure anymore since he went back to New York. He became bored as mingled with the same elite crowd, went to the same old places, and dated beautiful but vapid women. He started having this partiality for blond, blue-eyed women, only to find out that _most_ blonds _do _have fun. Well, _too much_ _fun_ anyway. If the hair was blond, he decided it wasn't as shiny nor as silky. If the eyes were blue, they were too watered down. When he tried having an actual conversation, not a single one can come up with an opinion. To summarize everything, he wasn't the same person when he went back to New York. This has been his nagging query to himself. _What had changed? _

All this time, he had been quite confident that no one else would go after Izzie. He had heard that her fiancé recently passed away and she was on probation because there was talk that she had cut the LVAD wire for her fiancé to be awarded the heart on the transplant list.He knew it would be a while before she would let anyone begin a relationship with her. Except for one very drunken night with me, she never made the mistake of sleeping around like the rest of her co-interns. He grinned at the thought.

His thoughts darkened as he remembered Karev. Mark heard that Karev and Izzie dated before and had broken her heart over some nurse. Now, the bastard is two-timing both Addison and Izzie.

He was still frowning when Izzie opened her eyes to peek at him. "What's wrong?" Izzie lied down on her side facing him.

"Addison is with Karev now," he stated bluntly to Izzie, lost in his thoughts as to how long the jack-ass Karev has been seeing both Addison and Izzie at the same time. He didn't notice that Izzie flinched upon hearing Addison's name.

_So it's still Addison. That's why he kissed me on the balcony. That's why he stopped kissing me when the curtain opened and I saw Addison peek through. He was jealous of Alex because of Addison! He's been using me to make Addison jealous! _It felt like Thor's hammer had crushed her chest. She calmly got out of bed and dressed up, ignoring Mark's invitation to have breakfast with him before she left for work.

Mark stood up from the bed and Izzie averted her eyes by pulling up her hair. "I'll see you later at the hospital." He kissed her on the lips then playfully slapped her butt on her way out of the hotel room.

As soon as Izzie left, Mark's brows were furrowed in thought. _She started acting weird as soon as I told her Addison is with Karev._ He suddenly sat up from the bed. _Of course! I'm such an ass! She still has feelings for Karev. Dammit!_

Scalding tears were pouring from Izzie's eyes as she closed the door. She angrily wiped the tears from her face. _How could she be so stupid! How could I ever thought he came back because of me! _ She felt so humiliated and disgusted with herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I just love the emotional roller coaster of this chapter! I know I promised a light romantic story but I can't resist adding a little drama. It's because I didn't want to deviate too far from their onscreen characters. Let me know if you've enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Thanks! More soon ;P


	8. Blindly, Stupidly In Love

A/N: My muse has taken a vacation which left me blankly staring at the white wall. I called long-distance and this was what she whispered in my ear.

_Stupid._

This was how Izzie felt. She felt so stupid and humiliated at the same time. She wanted to bang her head against the wall to forget what happened last night. It was her fault actually for letting herself trust that man, for allowing herself to be placed in that situation, for letting someone become close to her. It was the same stupid pattern all over again. It was her fault and she blames herself for it.

Despite the success in being able to rise above her family situation and become a physician, Izzie always felt that people only see her face, her body. She was the hot blonde cheerleader whom guys drooled after. People never cared that she also had the brains to match her renowned beauty. In fact, she secretly abhorred being called beautiful. She longed for someone to appreciate her for who she really is.

But right now, she feels stupid. How could she ever think that Mark Sloan was the most maligned, misunderstood person in the planet, that he really cares about his patients, and that he really has any remnant of humanity in him? She could picture just now an ugly amphibian head replacing Mark's handsome face. She laughed bitterly. But she knew the answer. She wanted Mark to care, to notice that she's not like the rest of the girls he slept with, that she's special.

_What the fuck._ She had fallen for the biggest asshole in Seattle, recently relocated from New York. She was in love. And it's hurting her.

_Way to go, Sloan_, he thought as he slowly massaged his temples. _God, I haven't felt this stupid for such a long time. She must think I'm desperate. _He let out a deep sigh.

He wanted to butt his head on the wall when he blurted out loud his thoughts about Karev to Izzie. He didn't want to sound jealous or possessive. It might scare Izzie away. Honestly, he was getting scared himself. No woman has gotten under his skin like this one did. And he didn't know what to do about it. He was behaving like a high school geek in love for the first time.

He knew they were friends, then became lovers, and then became friends again. But he knew that platonic relationships do not exist between the opposite sex, or at least rarely stays platonic. He instinctively cracked his knuckles. Mark had wanted the satisfaction of slamming his two-million-dollar-insured fist into Karev's smug face.

Several questions were revolving around his head. _Was Izzie jealous that Karev is with Addison now? She froze when she heard Addison's name. Could it be that it was the reason why Izzie abruptly left? Why am I always the rebound guy_, he thought glumly.

How much he tried to deny it to himself, the truth was out. Mark Sloan had finally fallen in love.

It was an ordinary day. Mark hasn't seen Izzie the whole day. He kept seeing dagger looks from all the nurses he flirted with and hushed murmurs of _'another attending involved with an intern_.' He rolled his eyes, he was so used to all the hospital crap.

With chart in hand, he rounded the corner and collided with the one person he'd been looking for the whole day.

Izzie bounced off when she hit Mark and landed squarely on her butt. Wincing more from humiliation than from actual pain, she ignored Mark's outstretched hand and picked herself up. "I'm okay." Izzie tried to avoid eye contact and moved to pass Mark but was blocked once again by Mark's tall frame.

Mark frowned and crossed his arms, as if he had no intention to let her pass. "Are you avoiding me?" He looked at her, still refusing to look him in the eye.

Izzie laughed self-consciously, looking at a couple of eavesdropping nurses. "Why would I be avoiding you, Dr. Sloan? I was just at the clinic, helping out."

He breathed a sigh of relief then smiled. "You're not on duty tonight and you're also not on call," Mark stated. He had earlier downloaded Izzie's duty schedule in his Dopod and had marked all the days she was available. "Let's have dinner at this seafood restaurant nearby. They serve fantastic lobster thermidor. Would 8pm be okay?"

Izzie gaped at Mark and pointed at herself. "You're asking me out on a date?"

Frowning, Mark opened his mouth then shut it and then opened it again. "Yes, I am asking you out." He uncrossed his arms and then crossed them again. "Have you already made plans for tonight?"

Izzie could see Mark's jaw reflexively clenching. She couldn't believe it! Izzie grinned and decided to play coy. She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. I was just planning to watch a movie at home with either George or Alex. Yeah, sure. 8pm is fine."

Mark nodded, placing his surgical cap and mask on. "Okay, I'll pick you up at your place." As soon as he turned around and walked away briskly, Mark was grinning from ear-to-ear under his mask.

Izzie placed the chart back at the station. She found Alex there, checking on some charts. Izzie placed an arm around his shoulders, her cheeks still pink from blushing furiously just after Mark left. "I have a date tonight," she said in a sing-song voice and wiggling her eyebrows.

Placing his arm around Izzie's shoulders too, Alex gave her one of his trademark lopsided smile. "Good for you, Stevens." Like a couple of bestfriends, they stood like that for a moment then left in opposite directions.

Addison saw Mark pass by the office, his eyes all crinkled up. _Either he had just flirted with someone or he's in the process of doing so_, she thought. "Mark," she called out from the open door.

Mark headed back to the office and took off his mask. He really was grinning!

Addison smirked. She had missed being Mark's bestfriend ever since the dastardly deed happened between the two of them. Next to Derek, she could not only finish Mark's sentences for him but can also read his body language. Now, Mark reeks definitely of a woman. She leaned on the door frame. "You have a secret. I can tell. And it's about a woman. A hot blonde young doctor."

"It's not a secret, Addie," Mark replied. "It's out in the open. I'm definitely going out with Izzie." Seeing Addison's look of surprise, Mark divulged further. "I asked her out on a date tonight. A real, honest-to-goodness date tonight."

Addison placed an arm on her hip. "Better be careful, Mark. She's not like the rest. Izzie Stevens has gone through a lot in one year. Her fiancé died and she had just gotten off probation. I like her. She's smart, sincere, hard-working, and cares for her patients. Izzie is _loyal_," Addison emphasized. "Guard her heart."

Mark stopped smiling and became serious. "I better guard mine." He placed his mask on and walked away.

Addison stood there, dumbfounded by Mark's revelation. "Finally, Mark Sloan has fallen in love."

_White? Too prissy. _

_Black, too boring. _

_Red? Not if I wanted to keep my panties on tonight_.

Red was really Izzie's best color. That's what the stylists had said so many times in the past while she was still modeling. _Wear red and a hundred ships will set sail and wage war for you_, the stylist said to her.

Finally, Izzie chose a deep violet, Grecian-style dress made of silk. She placed a gold hammered-cuff bracelet on her bare arm and her favorite Bulgari dangling earrings of pink amethyst, pale yellow tourmaline, and sapphire. Izzie pinned up her hair in a loose chignon and she was set. Nervously, she glanced at the clock for the nth time in five minutes.

Just as she was about to pronounce that Mark was late, the doorbell rang. She took a few deep breaths and went downstairs. Four pairs of eyes were immediately on her.

All of them were on the sofa, waiting for her big date. George whistled. Callie smiled. Meredith stopped munching on popcorn. Derek laughed out loud.

"Sloan's going to have a rough time tonight trying to keep his hands to himself," Derek remarked goodnaturedly.

George scowled and looked at Derek ominously. "He better keep his hands where they belong."

Callie chuckled, giving George a peck on his cheek. "Easy, cowboy. How about keeping your hands where they belong?" She grabbed George's hand and lay down on his lap.

Izzie rolled her eyes at the two lovey-dovey couples and went to open the door.

Mark stood there, handsomely clad in a black suit and blue shirt, holding two dozens of pink cabbage roses of different sizes. Izzie smiled shyly, accepting the flowers Mark handed to her. "Thanks. Everybody's here. They're watching a movie."

_My God, she's so beautiful_, Mark smiled inwardly. "Hey everybody." He waved at everyone in the living room. "Shall we go?"

Izzie tried to hide the excitement in her voice. "Yes, let's go."

Mark got her hand and placed something in her hand. It was a black scarf. Puzzled, Izzie tried to open her mouth to ask what it was for. "Where we're going is a surprise." He went around Izzie and gently tied the scarf to cover her eyes. Mark then scooped her up in his arms before she could protest. "My goodness, I didn't know you were this heavy. I thought models were supposed to weigh like air."

Izzie laughed, playfully swatting Mark's chest. "I am not heavy!" He smelled of spicy mandarin orange scent. She snuggled in his chest, pretending she felt cold. "I thought we're going to the seafood restaurant nearby?"

"You'll see," was Mark's cryptic response.

I'm so sorry for updating so late! I became so preoccupied from work. Some experiences have left me feeling depressed for quite a while thus no inspiration to work on updating. Will try to update again at the end of the week. Hope you like the story. This chappie's quite slow, I know.


	9. Discoveries

A/N: So very sorry for the late update! It's simply inexcusable. Hope you like it though.

Never had anyone done this for her. Soft music from a string quartet surrounded the crisp salty air. Tiki torches surrounded a platform where a round candle-lit table stood. She gasped softly as she looked at the quaint cottage in the background, as she alighted from the sea-plane.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'll find you speechless." Mark chuckled, guiding her toward the table. "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Impulsively, she kissed Mark on the cheek. "Thank you."

Mark laughed and seated her. "You're thanking me? We haven't even started yet."

It was true. Isobel Stevens had hardly been wined and dined in her previous relationships before. She had always been the giver in her previous relationships. Always being able to give more than to receive, Izzie had never learned to ask, or even to complain. She had always been a strong-willed, independent woman. In effect, needy insecure men were attracted to her like a moth to the flame. This was a novel experience for her.

Izzie frowned slightly. "I'm thanking you because you obviously prepared so much to make this special. I appreciate it," she added simply.

Inwardly, Mark was slightly taken aback. No woman has ever said thank you to him and meant it. And to think, he hasn't even given her anything yet, much less dessert. He was so used to being around women who obviously wanted one thing or another from him: money, fame, or sex. Mark felt the heat creeping up his neck. He suddenly felt embarassed. "Ahem."

A man clad in a tuxedo materialised from thin air and filled their glasses with wine while another man in a white apron and tall chef's hat served them dinner.

Mark and Izzie ate in companionable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. After their delicious dinner of lobster thermidor, they brought their wine and glasses inside the cottage. Izzie admired the tastefully decorated blue-and-white cottage. She sat down on the plush rug on the floor. "This cottage is beautiful. Whose is this?"

Mark remained standing next to the window, his arm resting on the windowsill. "It's mine. My family's actually, but my parents are deceased already. I'm an only child." He took a sip of his wine and studied Izzie under the dim yellow light.

A subtle look of sympathy crossed Izzie's features. "When did they pass away?"

He smiled at her concern. "It was a long time ago. I was just around twenty years old at that time. They died in a car crash." Mark's parents had both been rich, spoiled rotten, and had married young. Having a son never stopped his parents from going about their reckless lifestyle of spending too much, relentless partying, and nonstop drinking. Ironically, it had been the cause of their deaths as they were driving home drunk one night when their car plunged into a deep ravine. He grew up alone; often being adopted by the huge, boisterous Shepherd family on special occasions.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shifting uncomfortably, Izzie was not used to being around this other side of Mark Sloan. Gone was the arrogant, cynical, world-renowned plastic surgeon. Here, he was simply Mark. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked clad in his blue shirt which he had rolled up. Izzie blinked back trying not to imagine how strong those arms would feel when they encircled her.

"Don't be. I was already an adult by that time." He set his wine glass on the window sill and looked out the window. He never felt at such ease talking to someone as he did right now with Izzie. For him, the fact that he ever mentioned his dead parents was already an achievement. He never even mentioned them again, even to Derek, after he buried them. He was that poor in communicating.

Izzie stood up, unable to fight the temptation of consoling someone, and went to Mark. His face was devoid of any emotion. "I don't know what kind of childhood that you had, though it most probably was a very comfortable one. I wonder what led you to become so emotionally shut down." _It's all a cover-up, I get it. That shell you've enveloped around yourself is so __thick,__ I bet you__ never gave anyone a__ chance to come near it._

Mark chuckled at Izzie's assumptions, which did hit the bull's-eye. "Stevens, you make me sound like a patsy." He took a sip of champagne and looked at her through lowered lids. "However, I am guilty as charged. I never liked talking about myself to people. I'd rather listen to them talk about themselves." Mark comically wiggled his eyebrows. "Chicks love it and it's part of my seduction algorithm."

Despite her groan, she was grateful for the shift in mood. She was still adjusting to seeing this vulnerable side of Mark Sloan. "You're incorrigible! Is that all you ever think about? Sex?" She laughed, taking a sip of her champagne and leaning on the wall.

His eyes held hers for a few seconds, and she felt butterflies in her stomach once more. "You know much more about me now without so much as uttering a word,' he replied meaningfully. Mark cocked an eyebrow at her and stood in front of her, bracing his hands on either side of her. "How come that's all _you_ ever talk about whenever you're around me?" He whispered dangerously close in her ear. "Now, who's preoccupied with sex?"

She took a sharp intake of breath and the scent of his cologne filled her senses. Suddenly, the coziness of the dimly lit room, the close proximity of his lips, and this facet of Mark Sloan that is so foreign to her, became too much for her. Izzie closed her eyes and whispered. "What do _you_ want from me?" She felt him step back and opened her eyes. "What's this all about," she motioned to the whole scene with her hand.

Mark creased his forehead in contemplation and decided to be blunt. "We're on a date, remember? And I'm trying my best right now to seduce you." His hand caressed her face and he whispered once more on her ear. "But you're being so stubborn, as per usual."

"So we're officially dating, with the occasional casual, no-strings-attached sex," Izzie consented.

Frustrated, Mark gave up and sat down on the rug, stretching his legs. "For the meantime, yes we are dating. I'll have to work harder on the casual sex thing. Goodness, Stevens! Isn't it obvious what I want from you?"

Izzie crossed her arms and laughed quietly. "I don't know. I see this whole new side of the abominable Mark Sloan and realize he's not that abominable, although a one-track-minded person regarding sex. It seems like I'm just beginning to get to know you."

Mark leaned back on his elbows. "I'm not as horrific as they say I am. I had friends in New York, you know. Before this incident happened with Derek and Addi, I was doing fine. My practice was successful. I was respected and loved by my peers. I dated _one woman at a time_, mind you." He sighed. "Before I came here, I had already been branded as the bastard who ruined his best friend's marriage and was out to come after Addi to lure her back to New York. I became the resident manwhore who slept with most of the staff in the hospital and would even accept booty calls from Addison whenever Derek would reject her for Grey. I knew I was just a substitute, but it was better than nothing." He laughed bitterly. "And yet I'm still stay in the damp godforsaken city of yours which abhors my presence."

Izzie frowned in anger at the injustice of it all. "Why do you put up with it?"

Mark smiled at her. "I didn't, at least with Addi. We made a pact to go for 60 days without sex with anybody. The deal was if that we could make it through the 60 days, we'd make a go in trying a real relationship. But I caught her with Karev, postcoital, coming out from the call room. Then that's when I decided to let her go."

Izzie's heart skipped a beat. "Have you really? Decided to let her go?"

"Yes I did. I told her I had sex with another woman to let her off the hook. I would have been happy for her had it not been for that asshole Karev."

"Hey," Izzie interjected. "He's my friend! He may be ass around other people, but once you get to know him, he's not so bad. He's loyal. I think they make a great pair. Addison definitely looks happy with him."

Mark looked surprised. "You knew about them?"

"Of course, I see them exchange those looks all the time when they think no one was watching them," Izzie scoffed. "It took time for them to get together, maybe thinking about what others would say about them. But they look happy with each other." She looked at Mark admiringly. "That was very noble of you, to let her go without making her feel guilty about Alex."

"In a way, I knew she wouldn't be happy with me anyway." His eyes darkened with pain for just a moment and he just shrugged. "With regards to the women, they come to me for comfort sex. Now, who am I do deny them of their comfort?"

"Why are you still punishing yourself for staying here?"

Mark laughed heartily. "You ask me why, Stevens? Because when I got back to New York, I realized that I'm missing this certain woman who would call me up with my BS, adamantly refusing to do what I ordered her to do, and who looks like a goddess when she's enraged." He winked at her. "So I came back the second she called me in New York."

* * *

This is part 1. Sorry for the long wait and for stopping here. Will update soon! Please read and review! 


	10. Taking Chances

A/N: Sorry for once again making you guys wait!

I saved a life yesterday. I mean, that's really what I am supposed to do but this time I was the one who took charge of the situation. And I'm proud that I didn't chicken out when I actually could have. Wow, it feels so good to actually say that! That's why I was suddenly in the mood to write again.

Warning: Some scenes here are written in graphic detail. Please be warned

To continue…

Ignoring her heart pounding against her chest, Izzie questioned further. "So, what is this really? The flowers, the lovely dinner, the cottage?"

Mark closed his eyes for a brief second and sighed. How was he going to start this? What if he failed again? He had tried once at having a real relationship but has failed miserably. _She's worth the risk, there was no doubt about that. But what if I hurt her? I seem to have a Midas touch with all the people that matter to me._

When Mark opened his eyes, Izzie saw naked pain and trepidation in them which surprised her. Whatever wall Mark had built to protect him from emotional crises has finally cracked. _This is definitely not Mark, the great Dr. Sloan who was always so sure of himself, who acted with accuracy and precision, manwhore-extraordinaire._ What Izzie saw infront of her eyes was a handsome man asking the woman he loves to give him a chance. She was finally sure of what he wanted from her.

"I want a chance of having a real relationship, Iz. With you," Mark simply said with a lump in his throat. He took a step closer to her.

Izzie also took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Just as she was about to say something, Mark placed a finger to her lips, silencing them.

"Before you say anything. I just have to warn you. I am one of the most difficult men to get along with. I have many habits that you will despise. I am callous and blunt to a fault. I have poor communication skills and equally poor in expressing them. I am a perfectionist in what I do and I am demanding, so much so that I take out my frustrations on myself to other people." He was still about to continue when it was Izzie who placed her finger to his lips this time.

"Shut up already, Sloan," she grinned. "This is the part where the guy kisses the girl."

Mark looked at his beautiful Isobel with love shining in her eyes and kissed her. Izzie placed her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, feeling his hardness against her abdomen.

He moved from her mouth to her earlobe, biting it a little, and then to her neck, inhaling her scent. Izzie suddenly giggled as his beard came in contact with her neck, which made Mark smile as he went back to kissing her lips hungrily. His hands moved up and down her back, enjoying the sensation of silk against the hollow curvature of her back.

She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him without their lips breaking contact. She began rubbing her breasts against his chest while her hands were moving down to unbutton his pants. Mark groaned and took her hands in his to stop her from what she was about to do. "No," he pleaded. Mark smiled at her, deftly unzipped her dress. Izzie let him look his fill and she unclasped her bra, letting it fall on the floor.

"You are so beautiful," Mark said breathlessly. He carried Izzie, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, near the wall. She pressed her back against the wall and stifled a moan when Mark's tongue slowly licked her nipple. Izzie gasped when he sucked a little and sighed when he moved to the other nipple. With her legs still around his waist, she began rubbing herself against his hardness, earning her a playful slap on her butt. Mark took a break from her breast and laughed. "Not yet, Stevens. I've been dreaming of making love to these babies for months." He went back to the other breast, his mouth sucking harder on the nipple.

She bit her lip in pleasure as Mark's hand began rubbing her, feeling the moisture through her panties. "Please, Mark," she pleaded, her nails digging into his back.

"Not yet." His breath was ragged from controlling his arousal. He set her down abruptly and her knees buckled. Both of them laughed. He removed his own pants and boxers, and her panties and carried her, her legs around his waist once again. Mark brushed his beard back and forth against her nipple as his finger played with the slickness down there. Izzie began moaning softly, thrusting her chest out to Mark and gyrating against his swollen manhood. "Mark, please. Now."

He walked over to the armchair and set down Izzie, mounting her legs on the arms. He devoured a nipple once again, cupping and squeezing the other breast gently. She gasped and grabbed the chair's headrest when his finger suddenly entered her, slowly moving in and out. "Mark!"

"Not yet."

Izzie opened her eyes when she suddenly felt a draft on her nipples and closed them as she felt a shockwave run up her spine as Mark licked her teasingly down there. She arched her back and began moaning as he gently glided his finger inside while he continued licking her. As he felt her near ecstasy, Mark quickly thrust himself inside her. Izzie shuddered with pleasure as Mark entered her and set a furious rhythm. In a few moments, they reached their climax at the same time. Mark collapsed on top of Izzie on the armchair, breathing heavily. With two hundred pounds of pure muscle on top of her, she gasped for breath. "That was intense."

Mark chuckled, sitting back on his heels infront of the armchair. "You're the heaviest model I know."

Glaring at him with his allusion to the women he previously went out with, Izzie slapped his arm and crossed her arms.

He found her jealousy quite cute and untangled her arms. "You didn't let me finish. You're definitely the heaviest and certainly the most beautiful." Mark kissed her once more on the lips and murmured. "Now don't cross your arms again so I can ogle at your breasts all night."

That's it for today, folks! I'm off to the mountains today! Hope I can write more this week. Please read and review!


End file.
